


An unexpected friday night

by CyanWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blind Ignis Scientia, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Revenge Sex, Showers, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanWrites/pseuds/CyanWrites
Summary: At a friday evening, you came home to a nice surprise.





	An unexpected friday night

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should write a second part or more like this, this is my first smut ever, sooo...let me know ^^'

I had the most boring day of my life at school.  
I did the usual just sitting on a chair just listening to some people blabbering stuff.  
I could finally start the thirty minute walk, followed with the thirty minute wait and followed with the thirty minute bus drive.  
The only thing I could do all day, was thinking about what I would do after school.  
Which was of course play Final Fantasy XV.

I cape home, grabbing an apple and going straight to my room, starting my weekend of being home alone.  
I opened my game and continued where I left off.

I started getting hella frustrated at the Malboro, because I didn't stack up on curatives enough.  
And at Ignis being blind and running all ways he shouldn't be going, eventually I did the fight and kept bumping into Ignis to push him around getting 'revenge'.  
Altough he wasn't real and he wouldn't feel nor acknowledge it... It still made me feel better.  
I started feeling bad so I saved my game and closed off my PS4.

I went to do some homework when my phone went off, hearing the Final Fantasy Victory Fanfare.  
Which was weird... as I never even downloaded or set it as my ringtone.  
I for some reason, thought it was a smart idea to pick up without looking.  
No.  
No it was not.

I picked up and there was a big flash of light in my room.  
"Hello, Y/N." I heard a voice say to me.  
I looked while adjusting my eyes after the sudden light flash, and when my eyes focussed, I really just couldn't believe my eyes.  
I must be dreaming, right?? I knew too much coffee and monster wasn't good for me... but dang, this was new.

Noctis, Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis.  
All 4 of them in my room.  
"Earth to Y/N?" I just stood there with my mouth agape, not knowing what was happening, Prompto started snapping his fingers and I still couldn't move.  
"Close your mouth sweetheart, you will have time enough to loosen those muscles later." Gladiolus said with a big smirk.  
I looked at my surroundings noticing that Gladiolus was against my door, no way I was escaping. Ignis was at my window, closing the curtains, Noctis was sitting on my bed and Prompto, he was in front of me.

"Y/N, speak up, last chance kitten." The way Ignis said it made me wobble on my legs.  
"H-How... are you guys here?" I asked my breath shaky from the 4 most handsome men on the planet being in my room out of the blue.  
"Simple, you were defying us to come and get you back." Noctis said like it was the most normal thing ever.  
"Get me b-back? How..?" I almost fainted where I was standing, what in the world were those 4 gifts from heaven going to do to me? I have been reading too much smut lately, and my mind was thinking of a thousand scenario's.

"Why won't you be a good kitten, and undress yourself to start off?" Ignis said slowly coming up to me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled my body very close to his, while whispering in my ear, feeling his breath tickle my neck. "Being blind, isn't a disadvantage in this, I can smell things stronger, hear things louder, taste things better, and feel things stronger."  
I could already feel myself dripping at his words, almost coming right then and there.  
The imagination was too much too take already.  
Imagining Ignis long fingers releasing the need I hate. Gladio's length fucking my mouth all night long. Prompto and Noctis using me however they pleased and wanted.

I felt myself being intoxicated by his words, doing everything they would be asking me.  
Slowly undressing myself, feeling myself getting shy when it came to my undies.  
"Seems like you need help, come over." Noctis called me over impatiently, pointing to a spot right in front of me where he wanted me.  
I walked over, standing half naked in front of prince Noctis.  
"You're going to regret disobeying your orders, but don't worry, by the end you will have long learned to follow them."

He roughly grabbed my hips and pulled me one one of his knees, making my legs parted by one leg of his, which caused a lot of fricture on my core. "Move." Another order, this time I complied, going back and forth on his knee, moaning his name as he grabbed my hips to set a pace he liked.  
I could see on his face he was enjoying teasing me.  
When he was satisfied that I knew his pace, he started gently stroking my body, exploring every part.  
When his fingers came to my breasts he made sure to go around my nipples, not giving them any attention.

I started hungrily moaning his name until he undid my bra in one swift motion pinching my nipples harshly, "it's your majesty for you, understood?" I moaned out a sloppy 'Yes your majesty.' He hummed satisfied, starting to gently suck and lick my nipples, throwing in a few gentle bites here and there, making me shiver under his gentle touch. He stopped, making a whine come from my throat, it didn't take long, before he threw me on the bed and getting himself undressed.  
When he pulled down his undergarments, his package was right in my face.  
"Let's see what your mouth can do." He gently grabbed my hair, guiding me to his cock, I grabbed it with one hand and licked the precum off with small teasing licks, hearing the soon-to-be king groan.  
I felt my underwear being pulled off, seeing Ignis positioning his face between my legs, he pulled his glasses off.  
I groaned in anticipation and tried pushing myself forward, eager for his mouth to please me and taste me.  
"You shouldn't have dont that kitten." He spread my legs open wide and blew softly at my core, before starting to give me a hickey on my inner leg, I was a mewling mess and started sucking harder on Noctis' cock, making him moan, I picked up my pace, jerking and sucking him off at the same time.  
He started fucking my mouth, setting his own pace, when I heard a big moan coming from his lips before I tasted his juices in my mouth, I hungrily licked every part of him clean before he gave me long and loving kiss.  
"Iggy, she earned a reward, I am sure you will treat her well." Ignis hummed and I felt the vibrations going to my core, making me a moaning mess.

"I-Ignis, I want you." He took the hint and slowly started licking up my leaked juices from my core, giving slow teasing licks.  
When he started gently sucking on my clit, I moaned, loud, but my moan was cut short by something being inserted in my mouth, opening my eyes I saw Prompto lolling his head back, "Make me feel good sweetheart, I trust you to do so." I started bobbing my head slowly, losely licking around his shaft, going deeper with each stroke of my tongue.  
Prompto groaned and he twitched in my mouth.  
"You better keep your head still, one bite and I will make Ignis stop." He grabbed my hair and started roughly fucking my mouth.  
"This is exactly your position. Y/N, our horny little cockslut." I moaned on his cock making him twitch in my mouth again.

Ignis inserted his tongue in me and I arched my back. Even though he was blind, I saw him look me right in the eyes, looking up while skillfully licking up my juices in my core. Groaning when he pulled away for a second.  
"Kitten, you will cum on my command. Not after or before I say so." And with those words he plunged one slender finger in me moving in slowly, making me suck hard on Prompto, "you better swallow everything Y/N." And with that he stuck his cock deep down my throat, making me gag while he came, making it hard for me to swallow.  
I was a panting hot mess.

"Oh baby girl, your punishment is yet to start." Gladio came over and sucked hard on one nipple while gently pinching the other one. When he stopped sucking and playing with my breasts he moved his mouth to my neck, and started biting and sucking everywhere until he found that one spot, sucking harshly down on it.  
His fingers went between my breasts going far down to my clit, rubbing slow circles making me a moaning mess under their hands.  
At that very moment I felt Ignis finger moving out of my core, going into my behind, making me tense up.  
"Relax kitten."

Ignis slowly made my tight hole ready.  
He slowly went in and out until he felt me relax, pushing a second finger in.  
Gladio pinched my clit making it easier for Ignis to move around.  
"Hurry up Iggy, I want her."  
Ignis complied by moving his fingers out, Gladio came to me and picked me up bridal style laying me down to pull of his boxers.  
My mouth fell agape when I saw his package, it was the biggest thing I ever had ever seen.  
"Oh just you wait, you won't be able to step for a week at the least when I am done with you, I will make sure of that." He chuckled deeply while caressing my cheek.  
"Daddy... please fill me up with your huge cock." This made Gladio growl, he picked me up and pushed his tip in, making me moan and push harder to go deeper, making him spank my ass.  
"You dirty cockslut, you are completely loving your punishment."  
And with that he pushed in deeper and deeper.  
When he was about to push in the last 3 inches he harshly pushed me balls deep.  
"We can't let Iggy wait can we now baby girl?" He said while kissing me.

I heard clothes going off and knew Ignis was getting ready for me, I sure as heck was ready for him.  
"Iggy I want you to fill me up even more." I moaned while Gladio filled me up deeply.  
"You thought he would fill you up from behind? Cute, but wrong." He slipped out from me and handed me to Ignis, Ignis slipping his cock into my core, filling me up nicely, seems like Gladio wasn't the only one that got gifted.

I moaned and bit on his shoulder.  
He sat down with me facing him fucking him in his lap.  
Ignis set a slow pace, teasing me greatly.  
I was in heaven so much I didn't feel Gladio rubbing his cock at my hole, so when he slipped in all at once I screamed from pain and pleasure.  
Ignis stole my scream away by kissing me loving and heated, still moving at his own soft pace.  
Gladio was kissing my neck and back, not moving to let me adjust to the new penetration.

"Baby girl, you're so tight for me, wait untill I ruin your ass so bad you won't sit for a week." I moaned at his kisses and words, panting from all the sensations I was going through.  
"M-move, please daddy." Gladio groaned and started fucking me on a medium pace, faster than Ignis but slower than the facefucking I recieved earlier.  
"Kitten you're taking us so well." Ignis picked up his pace a little bit and my head fell backwards on Gladio's chest by the feelings and shocks that were going through me.

A hand snaked to my front, rubbing rough circles on my clit.  
"Remember kitten, on my command." Ignis groaned between the kiss.  
"Baby girl you're too tight, I am going to fill you up!" And with that he pushed in as deep as he could making me dig my nails into Ignis, which he reacted to with a growl.  
Gladio pulled out and laid on the bed.

The moment Gladio pulled out, Ignis stood up pushing deep in me, until I felt my back on a wall.  
"Remember, on my command kitten." I held on to him tightly as he fucked me harshly out of my mind.  
Ignis was panting and started giving me kisses all over my neck, making me a moaning mess in his hold.  
I felt a thumb brushing against my clit as I slowly felt my orgasm coming up.  
"I-Ignis, I-I-" he spanked my ass almost getting me over the edge, I moaned loudly making him groan.  
I felt him twitch in me, "Cum kitten." And with a loud groan we both came.  
He pulled out while panting and laid me down on to the bed.

"Why don't we all take a shower? I think you could use it." I nodded my head and the 5 of us headed off to my shower, I was lucky to have a big one.  
"Just relax now, let us take care of you." And with that I leaned against the wall when I felt 2 hands massaging soap onto my body, sighing from satisfaction I looked behind me to see it was Noctis.  
Prompto held on to me tightly as I felt lightheaded from all the intercoarse.

I was washed off and I sighed heavily.  
"What's bugging you? Were we too harsh?" Gladiolus asked me tilting my head up to look at him.  
"Will you guys stay the night?" I asked curiously with a tint of fear of having to sleep alone after such a intimate night with them.  
Ignis chuckled lightly turning the shower off and wrapping me in a towel, having a towel around his hips himself.  
He grabbed my waist and softly kissed my lips.  
"We will stay the night if you'd like. We will most likely be gone when you wake up, but believe me if I say this wasn't the last time you will see us." I smiled and went out the shower, going to my bed.  
We were all dead tired and all went into bed, cuddling into each other, Y/N in the middle, between Prompto and Noctis, followed with Gladiolus and Ignis.

Enjoying the warmth I was given, I went into a deep slumber.


End file.
